not sure yet, give me some ideas
by NaleyBop
Summary: Nathan told haley that he did not trust her, when she came back from the tour there married so now they are seprated. They both love eachother so much still, and its lonely with out eachother. Nathan does his basketball and Haley got dragged into being a
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ahh not sure yet, give me some ideas if you want

Author:Angela

Rating: mature?

Disclamior: I do not own any of the one tree hill charactors but I do own my story.

Charactors: Naley. It's basically Haley's story.

Summary: Nathan told haley that he did not trust her, when she came back from the tour (there married) so now they are seprated. They both love eachother so much still, and its lonely with out eachother. Nathan does his basketball and Haley got dragged into being a cheerleader by Brooke. Peytonn still hates Haley right now. Will she always? Dan and Deb bond with Haley. But why? Dan hates her, right? After the tour Haley gets haressed by people from her school. Why does Haley not go to all of the basketball games?Have you ever asked yourself if you can be at two places at one time? There is someone from someones past. People are betrayed, people lose trust, be were lied to, how is it all going to end? READ AND FIND OUT!

Author Note: This was seriously a dream I had on them lol. It is kinda sad. I just hope I can write down what exactly happend in my dream. BTW there is lots of violence in here and also some rape later on. Lots of hate.

Part 1

Haley's Pov

I've been back from my tour for 3 months now, Summer is over and school has started a few weeks ago. Nathan came back from highflyers and barely said a word to her. Ever since she kissed him and he pushed her away and said that he'll always love her, always and forever, but he just does not trust her right now anymore, she'll gain his trust one day. Anyway every since I got back to school everyone seems to make fun of me. I don't know why. I am popular. Best friend with the most popular people of the school, Brooke and Lucas and my husbend is Nathan. Ya we are not friends right now but still. I think they feel threatend that I go to school with them again. I was famous for months and now im back. I guess it does seeem a little odd. Maybe there jealous? Because I left this boring town and went to New York and I sung with some very famous people and had a perfect life, to them it was perfect, but to me I have never been so lonely in my entire life, even now, I am lonely but at least I get to see Nathan.

Nathan is still hurt. Peytonn hates me. She obviously took his side. She is going thru things in her life and I know she is and I want to be there for her, but I am fighting for my husbend and one of my best friends back. I'm going thru things also. At least I try to be her friend, but Peytonn has a stick up her ass and shoves me away, gives me the cold shoulder. I know that I hurt her but I am hurting also. Peytonn went for some of her dreams and they succeeded, all I did was go for a dream of mine and now I realize that it was pointless. I don't want that life anymore, I want Nathan and Peytonn back.

I'm glad that Brooke and Lucas forgave me. Ha even Deb has been trying to be nice to me. Probaly because I screwed up and ruined my marriage, she is probaly happy about that, I just find it funny that she is trying to accept me now that we are not together anymore, it kinda makes me sad because I tried so hard for my mother in law to like me and she always shoved me away and hated me. That made me cry often, because my parents are hardley in my life, and I wish I had Deb a family members. At least I have Karen.

End Of Haley's Pov

Nathan's Pov

I know that Haley is hurting and it hurts me to hurt her, but she hurt me alot, I almost killed myself, on purpose because of her. She left me. She not only left my to fulfil her dream in music, but she left me with a man that I hated and did not trust and that I was very jealous of. She did not even ask me to go with her, she just left, I would've went with her. And when she was famous, she named herself Haley James and everyone screamd out that name instead of Haley Scott, she did not wear her ring and she was awefully cozy with that bastard on live TV, how cruel can you be? I know that she does not like him anymore and is not even friends with him anymore, but I can't help but be hurt. What I told her was true. I will always love her. Always and Forever. But I just lost my trust in her. I hope one day she'll prove to me that I can trust her again. I hope so soon, because I miss her so much.

End Of Nathan's Pov

Peytonn's Pov

I know I am hurting Haley by not forgiving her and giving her glares and giving her bitchy comments but what she did was wrong. I mean she left her husbend, she left her family and friends, for what? Fame? For some guy who wanted in her pants from the starters of things. Ok forget about her friends and school and work and Karen and Keith, she left Nathan, her husbend. He is my ex boyfriend, ya he was a total asshole when we dated but Haley changed him. They became friends and then flirted and then they fell in love and dated and got married. He was a total different person and that was because of her and I loved her for it and thanked her so much. That was the Nathan I wanted. I did not want the badboy ass hole I wanted a nice guy. She was lucky to meet him or create him or whatever. But she left and broke his heart. And that ruined his life. He started partying and drinking. He started not caring about school, going to school drunk, flirting with the teachers, bad mouthing some teachers also, ditching his brother and family and friends, he tried to kill himself because of her and I miss us being friends and I know she regrets leaving and is hurting, fighting for Nathan and she does not need to be fighting me but I am just not ready to forgive her. She made The nice Nathan Scott and she killed gim the day she met Chris. She better hope that she can bring him back to life again.

End Of Peytonn's Pov

Brooke's Pov

Tutorwife ahh tutorgirl? Shit I duno what to call my best friend anymore. She is techincally still married but there not together. Hmm ok forget about the nickname. I can't belive that Peytonn is doing this to Haley. She is dumping all of her anger to Haley, she does not deserve that. Haley has been back for months trying to get Peytonn's forgiveness. I was pissed off at Hales first also but that ended within a week. Sure Peytonn was always closer with Haley then me, but I was close with her also. I love both of these girls there my best friends but tutorgirl is hurting badley and she really needs her friends right now. Nathan is not ready to forgive her. She is fighting for Nathan, she has no time to fight for Peytonn also. I think that she is being kinda selfish towards Haley. Peytonn has done her dreams. With her art work and her website stuff and also with Jake and Jenny. Tutorwife was there plenty for Peytonn. She lied to Nathan and her friends for Peytonn about the drugs that she was doing. Haley was a good friend to her and all she did was go for a dream she had. Nathan and Peytonn should forgive her and end all this hateful stuff. I miss out scooby meetings/ ok scratch that we are so not the Buffy Clang or anything but we used to all be good friends. Ok enough about this.

Ohhh check out Lucas's ass. He always had the nicest ass ever. I lick my lips when he catches me look and he winks at me.

End Of Brooke's Pov

Lucas's Pov

I catch Brooke checking my ass out when I turn around. She is licking her lips. I wink at her and look her up and down and start to undress her with my eyes. OHHH all this unexclusive shit is bullshit, but i'll play her games until she gives up and comes to my arms. They'll be open for her until she comes to her sences. I blow her a kiss and grab my penis. She see's this and smirk and I smirk back.

End Of Lucas's Pov

Tim's Pov

I can't believe that Nathan won't forgive Haley. She sings nice. She is hot and sexey and she is also nice, whats not to love? I am one of her biggest fans. I'd love to meet her so I can get her autograph. Wait a minute I already know her, I can just ask her.

I grin silly, I new what Nathan would've slapped my over the head cuz I can be an idiot sometimes.

End OF Lucas's Pov

TBC: OK reply please give me some love


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haley was walking down the hallway, with all eyes to her. She has been made fun of ever since she came home. Everyone hated her because she was famous. Some people asked for her autograph and some just glared at her and talked #$ about her behind her back and sometimes to her face. Haley was always a sweet, good girl and does not deserve to be treated like that.

"Brookeeee Nathan won't talk to me, he won't even look at me for more then a second, I am so lonely without him, what am I going to do?" Haley whined to Brooke, her best friend, after Lucas and Nathan, but she is not friends with Nathan anymore since she left.

Haley did not know that Peytonn was behind her.

"Well you could always leave town and join a rockband, wait you already did that." Peytonn said laughing and shoving Haley out of the way, while she walked past her. She shoved her so hard that Haley knocked into Brooke.

Brooke would've laughed at Peytonn's joke if it did not hurt Haley. It is killing Brooke because there both her best friends. She was stuck between them. But Haley was her roomie now, so she came first.

"I'll go talk to her hun." Brooke said, rubbing the other girls shoulders, and walked away.

Haley smiled at her when she left. Brooke has been a nice friend.

As Haley was walking she saw a bunch of girls looking at her and laughing, one was punching her hand, it was obvious that she had a problem with me, Haley just rolled her eyes and walked away. But the girl caught her looking at her. "You got a problem bch?" She said. Haley glared at her and left. Haley is not the type of girl that started fights.

This did not go unnoticed by Nathan. He frowned. Haley is hurting enough with everything that is going on between our marriage and her friendship with Peytonn, she does not need everyone's #$.

Nathan got up and started walking towards them.

"Ohh my god, the most hottest guy of the school is walking towards us, what am I going to do?" The slut asked her friends. They just giggled. Dumb girls.

"Hey, leave her alone, she had never done anything to do. She's a nice person." Nathan said to them.

"Oh ya and what are you going to do about it? Or should I say, what will I get if I leave her alone?" The girl grabbed her breasts, trying to flirt with him.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Your nothing but a slut, I want nothing to do with you, leave my wife alone, or i'll get Brooke Davies on your $$'s and we all know that no one wants to mess with her." Nathan walked away.

They did not know that he was married to the popstar.

Brooke caught up with Peytonn, and grabbed her arm to make her stop.

"Peytonn leave her alone, she has been going thru stuff also, just like you but I don't see her trashing you every second that she can." Brooke said.

Peytonn laughed at Brooke and Brooke glared at her.

"You want ME to leave her alone? Like she left us? I'm sorry but I don't leave people like her and my mother." Peytonn said walking away.

"What ever happend to hoes over bros, peyt?" Brooke shouted. "STOP blaming Haley for what your mother did, she does not deserve all of this hate from you, look around you, everyone hates her, she needs us right now." Brooke walked the other way to her class.

Peytonn stopped and thought about what Brooke said. It's true, she has been hearing lots of nasty gossip about Haley. She felt sorry for the girl because they were good friends and Haley was there for her when she went thru bad things, before she left. But she hurt Nathan, i'm just not ready to accept her back in my life.

Haley's Pov

I sat in the library during lunch, I got sick of everyone laughing at me and teasing me.

"Can I have your autograph?" Tim asked.

I looked up at Tim and looked at him confused. He was Nathan's best friend, why would he be talking with me? He did not like when Nathan and I dated, and he certainly did not like that we got married. It took 'The Tim Time away.'  
Which I kinda felt sorry for him, I did not mean to take away there bonding.

"What do you want Tim? I'm sure you have plenty of 'Tim Time' now." I said.

Tim sat down at the table with me. I just did not get it.

"What are you here to trash me also? To say that I was a horriable wife and a joke? Because the whole school is giving me #$, I don't need you to pick on me also. I know your popular, but I don't need this right now." I said sadly.

Tim looked at me and frowned. "Haley its going to be ok. Within a month they are all going to forget about you."

"That is not the problem." I said sadly.

He smiled. "If it makes you feel any better,he still loves you. All he ever does is moan about you when we play basketball and ps2. It gets quite annoying." Tim said.

Why is he telling me this?

"I miss him." I said looking down.

He grabbed me in a hug and said, "It'll be ok, just give it some time."

I smiled at him. "Thankyou. Can you give him a hug for me please?" I said, in my mind I was giggeling because everyone new that Tim loved to hug people and he'd do as I ask.

He grinned and shook his head. He got up to leave and then sat down and said, "NO I was serious before, can I have your autograph? Your a great singer, i'm your biggest fan."

I giggle. "Sure, even though I wish you were my second biggest fan, because my biggest fan is already reserved for Nathan." I signed the CD that he gave me.

This is what I wrote.

DimTim,

Take care of Nathan for me, keep him out of trouble, make sure he is safe.  
GoodLuck this year with the Ravins.

Love alway

Haley James Scott  
And under that I had it in cursive.

I handed it to him and he gave me another hug and he said, "But I thought you were Haley James?" Tim looked at me weirdly.

"Tim, I am married to NATHAN, duh that is how I got the last name Scott." I said giggeling at his look. He shrugged and left happily. I smiled at him, it made me happy that I made him happy.

After Tim left I ate my food in silence. I felt someone staring at me, but I was too afraid to look.

End Of Haley's Pov

Nathan stood a few aisles away from Haley. He saw what happend with Tim and Haley. He smiled. He's glad that someone is being nice to her, and that takes guts from Tim, because Tim is Nathan's best friend. Nathan is also proud that Haley was being nice to him. Tim's a good guy. He hopes that they become friends. He saw Tim run off with a happy grin on his face and that made him happy also, he smiled at Haley's back and he left with a smile.

What Haley did not know was it was not only Nathan staring at her, but who was?

Lucas sat down next to Haley when the boys left and put his arm around her. "So was the Dim that just left?" Lucas said pulling her in a hug.

"Ya that was Tim." Haley said laughing at the nickname they gave him. Dim for Dumb. Tim can be dumb sometimes.

"What did he want?" Lucas said seriously. "Did Nathan send him to give you some more insults?"

"NO, why would you think that Luke? He just asked me for my autograph." Haley said laughing.

Lucas laughed at that. They sat there in silence until the bell rang for end of lunch.

TBC: ok HELP ME with a TITLE PLEASE  
Also I need a banner. I want Haley and Nathan in it. Maybe he is comforting her?  
I want a picture of Haley broken and crying.  
I want apicture of Haley in her cheerleading out fit (IN SEASON3)  
I want apicture of Nathan in his basketball uniform  
I want it to be a sad banner. Has to have tears lol.  
I also want a #$ looking Chad Michael Murray in it.

BUT I NEED A TITLE FIRST LOL

Define Destiny


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haley's Pov

Haley was in class while she heard a bunch of laughter all around her. She was trying to do an assignment that was due today. Today was kinda like a make up day and if they don't stop all of this chattering then I may fail. You see I left for the tour last year in the middle of the year and now I am back and i'm so behind. Who would've thought that the tutorgirl would be almost failing? Ha its kinda funny I may need a tutor now. Tutorgirl needing a tutor? Haha That is funny right? Naw its kinda disturbing to me.

She heard.

"Ya so I heard that, that bitch left school last year to be a famous singer with Michelle Branch and some hot hunk, and now she is back in this loser town. How pathedic is that? She was rich and famous and now she lives in a dump of an apartment and poor. Ya I heard that she lives with the head cheerleader and School President, Brooke Davis, i'm sure you heard of her, anyway she shares a room with her, I heard that they were like lebo's so something. Isn't that sick?" Some slut said.

Her girlfriends were all laughing at what she said.

"Ya I heard that she joins in on the kinkie stuff with Brooke and her best friend Lucas Scott, what a slut. I mean Lucas is Nathan Scotts brother and that is her so called Husbend. What would a hot guy like him want with a slut like her? He can do so much better. You'd be better for him then Baley over there." Another bitch said.

Haley was not the only one hearing this. A few other people heard it. For one Peytonn heard everything and so did Tim. Nathan heard it also.

"Ya she is totally trash over you Britt." One of her followers said giggeling.

Britany was the first girl talking trash and she was flipping her hair. Smiling at her popularity.  
"Ya I know, but don't make me blush." Britany said.

End Of Haley's Pov

Peytonn's Pov

Peytonn just rolled her eyes. She was not sure if she should say anything. She wanted to because Haley used to be one of her best friends and Brooke was her best friend now but she was still hurt.

End Of Peytonn's Pov

If you looked at Haley you could tell that she was trying to hard not to let what those b'tches were saying hurt her. You could also tell that she had tears in her eyes and they were about to spill any second, hopefully the bell would ring soon.

Nathan's Pov

Nathan felt sorry. He wanted to say something he did, but it was just not his place. Now if they were guys trashing on her he'd kick there asses but these are just some dumb jealous girls. He wanted to comfort her so badley. He may be an ass for keeping quiet but he kept quiet.

End Of Nathan's Pov

Tim's Pov

Haley does not deserve any of this. Now I am her only friend in this class. There is no Lucas or Brooke here. Nathan and Peytonn have not forgave her, so I have to do something. I can not just sit back and relax while my friend is hurting. Haley is not fooling anyone, she may be a firecracker but I can see that she is about to break down and I would not let that happen.

He heard someone say.

"I heard that she waited a month after her marriage to screw her boyfriend and I also heard that Nathan was #$ Peytonn the whole time that they were together. She used to be such a prude, and now she is nothing but a skank." One of Brittany's friends said.

I looked over at Haley, I saw her lip tremble, it's time for Tim Time.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE, NOW LEAVE HALEY ALONE, SHE IS THE NICEST, SWEETEST, SMARTEST, PRETTIEST, GIRL I'VE EVER MET. SHE HAS THE MOST BEAUTIFIL VOICE THAT I'VE EVER HEARD, SHE SINGS LIKE AN ANGEL AND SHE'S  
A GOOD GIRL. SHE DOES NOT DESERVE ANY OF THIS NONSENCE. SHE HAPPENS TO BE MY BEST FRIEND'S WIFE AND  
HE IS NOT READY TO BE THERE FOR HIM SO I WILL BE THERE FOR HIM FOR HER. I'LL GIVE HER MY TIM TIME.  
SO STOP BEING JEALOUS AND LEAVE HER THE #$ ALONE OR YOU'LL BE SORRY." I yelled at them and everyone stared shocked.

TBC sory gota go be back soon


	4. Chapter 4

filipinogurl: thankyou for the feedback sweetie, hope you still read my storyJ

Nathanlvr: yes I love my tim time haha. Ohhh if you know of any naley/tim stories please send me some. It'd mean a lot cuz I love them SO MUCH LOL. were those titles you were sending me? Anyway THANKYOU FOR THE FEEDBACK please continue to read and send more replies.

Btw I got 7 chapters so far so the sooner you reply the sooner I send some in. thankyou

Chapter 4

Haley's Pov

Did Tim just say all of that? He was defending me? I used to always think that he hate me because he took his 'Tim time with Nathan' away. He always seemed kinda hurt and mad around me. But out of everyone in this room I did not expect Tim out of some of my best friends in the world to stick up for me. Well I guess I understand why Peytonn would not of because she is still mad at me, but she could've stuck up for Brooke. And Nathan is still hurt, but I know if they were guys hurting me he'd be there for me in a heartbeat, but Tim? Wow I am speechless. And those tears that were threatening to spill, well they finally did spill, but because of the love from Tim. That was the nicest thing that anyone has ever done to me.

What am I supposed to say? Thankyou, is always good genious! I bit my lip to quiet my thoughts down.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are Tiny Tim?" Britany said to Tim.

OK I had enough of this. I get out of my seat and walk in front of those bitches, totally ignoring the teacher.

"LISTEN bch, YOU BETTER LEAVE ME FRIENDS ALONE AND STAY THE fk OUT OF MY LIFE. TIM IS A NICE AND SWEET GUY, HE DOES NOT DESERVE THIS, HE WAS ONLY DEFENDING A FRIEND. NOW MY MARRIAGE LIFE AND MY SEX LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS YOU SKANKS. I'VE DONE A BAD THING AND I UNDERSTAND THAT AND I'VE LOST MY BEST FRIEND AND MY HUSBEND, AND I'M GIVING EVERYONE TIME, IF I ACCEPT IT THEN WHY CAN'T YOU? OH AND BTW I AM NOT A LESBIAN AND YOU BETTER LEAVE MY BEST FRIENDS LUCAS AND BROOKE ALONE, BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T LIKE BEING YELLED AT BY TIM AND ME THEN YOU ARE IN FOR A REALLLLL TREAT ONCE YOU'VE MADE BROOKE MAD, SHE IS FREAKING SCAREY MAD, SO BACK THE F'CK OFF NOW!" I screamed. "Come on Tim, we are going to ditch the rest of our classes today." I said grabbing Tim's hand and pulling him up and walking towards the door.

"Ms. James. Ahhh or should I call you Ms. Scott now? If you leave that door then you better not bother coming to school tommarow because you'll have dentention, that goes for you also Mr. Smith." The teacher said.

"Um excuse me lady but I was just bullied by a bunch of girls in class and you sat down and did nothing at all, the only friend I had was Tim in there for me, so yes we will be leaving school today, and remind me to get a different class because I am not going to put up with this shit no longer." I said walking to the door again.

"Um I don't know how they are in New York City miss but you will not treat me like this. What are you royalty?" The teacher asked.

"Well I am above you and I am famous, and you are a horriable teacher and you have no right to treat me like I am below these students because you happen to hate my music, that is plan on RUDE." I left with Tim and came back, "And btw the name is SCOTT!"

End Of Haley's Pov

"Haley thanks for sticking up for me, nobody ever stuck up for me but Nathan." Tim said.

Haley hugged Tim big and said, "NO Thankyou for sticking up for me, that was the nicest and sweetest thing ever. I always thought that you hated me, why are you being so nice to me now? Are you glad that Nathan and me are not together or something?" Haley asked.

"Naw actually i'm kinda bummed, I was getting used to you guys together and I liked it." Tim said.

Haley smiled. "Thanks, so were are we off to Mr. Smith? Wanna get some ice cream?" Haley said excitely.

Tim had an excited look on his face also and he and her ran off to his car.

They did not know but Nathan saw the whole thing and he had a smile on his face.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Haley and Tim were sitting in Friendleys wating there ice cream.

Haley ordered one scoop of Chocolate Peanut Butter swirl and a scoop full of vanilla chocolate chip cookie dough. She also ordered lots of whipped cream, peanut butter sauce and some rainbow sprinkles.

Tim ordered a banana split, with lots of cherries.

Tim took his spoon and took a big spoon full of Haleys ice cream and put it in his mouth.

Haley glared and him and gasped. She laughed and said, "Hey that is my ice cream, give it back to me."

Tim looked at her weird, "Do you mean you want me to throw it up? Because if that is what you want me to do I will but damnnnnnn girl that is like so nasty." Tim said.

Haley just giggled at him. He can be so cute sometimes. In a Dim way.

"Naw I'll just do this." Haley said, grabbing her spoon and taking some of his banana split.  
"MMMMM that is so yummy. I want some more." Haley took another spoon for and savored it while moaning softly. She looked at him and he had a perverted look on his face.  
"Dim get your mind out of the gutter, this is only ice cream, the only cream you'll be eating is ice cream."

He pouted but continued to eat his ice cream.

After several minutes went by Haley put her spoon down and said, "Thankyou Tim, for everything you've done today, that was really nice of you, and you don't have to do it. You don't have to be so nice to me Tim."

Tim smiled. "Sure I do, your my best friends wife and he is not ready to accept you back in his life and I know he loves you and its my duty, my job to give you my Tim Time. You just earned it. Nathan can get anyone he wants to talk with about this whole problem and you, lots of people hate you now. I know that Nate is hurting but so are you and I just think that I owe you this for at least him. He is not ready but that is why i'm here. To give you some TIM TIME. So don't question it. And just go long with it." Tim said finishing his ice cream off.

I just sat there thinking of what he said and 5 minutes later he was done with his and was eyeing my ice cream. I laughed at him and placed my ice cream in the middle of us and said, "Dig in."

After Haley and Tim left for ice cream, the class got out and when everyone left the room, Nathan walked up to the teachers desk.

"OK you had no right at all to treat my wife like that..." Nathan started but was cut off by a laugh.

"Your wife? I thought you guys were split up. Funny relationship if you ask me." The teacher said amused.

But Nathan was not amused, he gave his teacher the meaniest glare ever, if looks could kill, the teacher would be dead.

"YOU will NOT treat Haley bad anymore. If I find out that you haressed her again or let other students or teachers to talk shit to her, I will have your $$ fired in a heartbeat, and I'm a Scott so i'll be able to do it with one work. You better watch out." Nathan said walking out.

As Nathan walked out he saw Peyton corning that bch Britany.

"You better leave my friend alone." Peyton spat at her.

Nathan was not sure what friend she meant.

Britany laughed. "And what friend did you mean? I'm sure you don't mean that popstar bch."

Peyton glared at the bch and scoffed, "I'm talking about Brooke and Lucas also, if you want to be a bch fine, be one, but leave them out of it. You will not talk shit about or to my friends. Brooke never did anything to you. Neither did Lucas. So you tell your group of followers to leave them alone. Also Tim never did anything to you either, so you leave him alone also." Should I say something about Haley? Peyton thought.

Britany laughed again and said, " Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Peyton glared at her and said, "Nope."

Peyton walked away ashamed. She new she should've stuck up for Haley, but she was just not ready to. She was still angry with her. She walked past Nathan and he glared at her and she looked down ashamed. He saw it all.

"Peyton what the hell is going on with you lately? You stick up for Brooke and Lucas and hell even Tim, but not Haley? I know your still angry with her, but you know that Haley did not deserve that. I mean hell Tim stuck up for Haley and so did I and i'm not ready to forgive her yet. Why can't you stick up for her?" Nate said.

Peyton laughed. "Wait a minute here, you stuck up for the bch?"

Nathan glared at her and said, "Hey that 'bch' is my wife, and you have no right to call her that. And yes I did, of course she did not hear me or anything, but Britany and the bitches were bothering her earlier this morning and I felt bad and said something, I guess they did not listen to me. What bitches. Anyway please think about it. I'm not asking you to forgive her, please i'd be the last person to beg you to do that." Nathan said walking away.

Ya She'd think about it. But she was not promising anything.

Brooke had saw Tim and Haley running out of the school to the parking lot. She wondered what that was all about. Since when was her girl friends with Dim? I mean sure that is Nates friend but she did not see that one coming. hmmph.

Lucas came up to her and wrapped his arms from her back, placing his hands on her tummy, playing with the skin showing. 

"Hey Baby. How was your day today?" Lucas said and laughed when she grunted. "Boring eh? Thats my baby." Lucas kissed her neck, guiding her to his locker so he can get his books and then they can leave.

Everyone left school to do there own thing.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thankyou for the reply guys, please send me more feedback and enjoy

Part 6

The Ravens have to play 'The Pirates basketball team' for a tournament. They have to go away for two weeks. They have to play four games with them. So the players along with the cheerleaders and coach are forced to stay in a hotel and go to school to attend study hall and socalize with there students and teachers. None of them want to. So right now there all on a bus full of bitching jocks and cheerleaders. Haley was the only one not complaining.

"Ok everyone settle down, I'm not happy either, but you don't hear me complaining, do you? SO ZIP IT!" Whitey Yelled.

"Well coach if you don't want to be here either then why are we forced to be here?" Brookes annoying voice, screeched.

"I'd watch your tone missy, if I was you." Whitey Said.

She huffed and said, "Well it's a good thing your not me, or I'd be old and unfit." She ended the sentence cruel. Theres the old Brooke we all missed and love.

"BROOKE DAVIS, don't be so rude. He's just doing his job. He doesn't deserve your bitchyness." Haley Said.

Brooke scoffed, "Well well well Haley James Scott said a curse word. I'm impressed. Quick pinch me so I can wake up from my dream." The bus laughed, even Nathan cracked a smile. Haley James was not known to curse and be rude.

"Ya but she's probaly going to go run to a convet to pray, like the little Miss. Prude that she is." Peyton snarled.  
Everyone laughed but Tim, Lucas, Brooke, and the coach. And surprisingly Nathan also.

"P.s Sawyer are we Pmsing today?" Brooke asked.

"Well just stating the obvious. We all know that she knows how to skip out of town. Hell Nate knows the best." Peyton Said.

"I always wondered what PMS stood for. What does it stand for?" Tim asked, frowning.

"Peyton Marie Sawyer." Haley joked, next to Tim. Peyton glared at Haley.

"Ok I meant it now, SETTLE down!" Whitey screeched. Everyone quited down but kept there glares on eachother.

"OK room calls everyone. Since we are forced to stay here for 2 weeks long we were giving several huge rooms. Some of you may not like the whom your rooming with, but too damn bad. Brooke, Bevin and Theresa. Peyton and Rachael. Jake, Vegas, and Brian." He Said and 10 minutes later there were four people left and three were boys and one was a girl. Two were nervous. He then added, "Last but not least 'The Scotts and Smith.'" Before anyone interupted him he answered, "Yes Haley that means you too."

She opened her mouth to protest. "Sir I don't think thats a swell idea."

"Swell who says swell now a days?" Peyton whispered. She quited down when Brooke elbowed her in the ribs. "OUCH that hurt."

"Good." Brooke whispered.

The coach ignored them and answered Haley, "Mrs. Scott, I don't really care if you guys like whom your rooming with. I already have the rooms made out and i'm not changing them."

"But i'm a girl and there boys." Haley Said.

"WOW did you just finish the first grade?" Peyton joked.

Haley glared at the angry blonde sitting on the seat in the next aisle, next to hers and said, "Well obviously someon failed anger management class." Everyone laughed, even Whitey.

"Well obviously someone failed to-be-a-wife-class. Thank heavens you did not have a baby with Nathan, because for being a lousy wife is one thing, but abandoning your own child is a hell of a lot worse." Peyton snapped.

Haley screeched, "Ya well I wouldn't know about that, our childs Grandpa Scott would've been the abandoner. I'm the husband leaver."

"Ya we already new that." Nate snapped, glaring at his wife.

Haley's eyes teared up, with everyone ganging up on her.

Whitey stepped in and finished what he was saying earlier, "Sorry your rooming with them Mrs. Scott. You are all S names and 3 od you are related. There are no more S's on the boys team and there aren't any girl S's."

"Well there's always Peyton." Haley cracked a joke.

"Ya well I needed a girl to room with Rachael, there was no room with Brooke and we had 2 S's on your team and 1 S is related to 2 boys ,so I chose you. Besides I'd rather have you 3 fight then Peyton and you. at least I know that the boys won't physically hurt you and I don't trust you two girls to not make eachother bleed."

"Darn, thats too bad. I would've loved it." Peyton Said.

"Ya it would've been fun." Haley joked.

"Hey it'll be fun, were roomies." Tim Said, nudging Haley.

Haley frowned and responded, "It's not you who I'm worried about."

TBC: I have 1 more part written, not typed, so send me some feedback for more.

Next: Moving into there new rooms.  
Fight


	7. Chapter 7

Thankyou for the 'nice replies to everyone who did it, glad you like my story, keep it up.'

Part 7

Haley and Tim entered there bedroom, soon after Lucas and Nathan.

"Thank you for helping me with my bags Timmy." Haley Said, stretching, showing off her cute tummy.

"It's ok, someone had to." Timmy Said, giving Nathan and Lucas a glare, which they looked down ashamed.

"Ya." She whispered. She eyed the room and her breath stopped. She saw two full beds and a queen sized bed. She walked over to the queen sized bed and plopped down, lazily. She saw all three boys looking at the bed and her lying down on it. And they all thought the same thing. Who was sleeping with her.

"Ok boys there's only room for one of you, so whose it going to be?" Haley Asked, sitting up

"I'll sleep with you Hales." Lucas offered, being the good friend.

Haley snorted and said, "Lucas Scott, you talk in your sleep, I'll never fall asleep with you." Everyone chuckled.

I looked at Nate longingly and he Said, "Well then Tim will have to, because I already chose a bed."

Haley sighed and Said, "So we are roomies and bunkies. You better not talk in your sleep or snore."

"I don't, don't worry about me Haley." Tim Said.

Lucas snickered and responded, "Who are you kidding, you are a kicker, Tim you'll wake up with either bruises or no blankets, so be far warned."

Haley rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please, I so do not."

"LIAR." Lucas Replied.

"Why don't we just settle this and ask Nate?" Tim Said. Everyone got quiet suddenly and saw his jaw clench.

"Anyway Tim, my new friend, how do you want to arrange our area?" Haley asked, taking out picture frames.

Tim frowned and said, "Was I supposed to bring a poster or something? DAMN IT, I new I forgot something."

"Naw dimwit, Haley's just a girly girl. Hales us men don't do that kind of thing. We just sleep here." Lucas Said.

Haley groaned, "But where here for two weeks, we gota spice our room up a little bit."

"Girls." All 3 boys mumbled.

"Boys." Haley muttered.

Haley placed up a few pictures around the room. She put a picture of Lucas and Brooke near Lucas's bed. Also a picture of Brooke, Lucas and Peyton. She placed a photo of Nathan and Tim and her on Tim's night table. And then placed a few pictures of Nathan and her on her night table. Some of those pictures were there wedding pictures, one of the first time she cheerleader, and also a picture of them kissing passionately in the rain. When they were so happy. She didn't dare place any on Nate's side. She new he'd freak out.

Nathan glanced at the pictures and walked towards her and ordered, "Take those Down NOW."

She glared at him and angrily Said, "NO, I will NOT. And you can't force me Nathan."

He yelled, "Wanna bet?" He then picked up her pictures and thru them on the floor, causing the glass to break. "You can't pretend we are happy by placing pictures all over the room. We were so happy in those pictures, but that doesn't change shit. You screwed up and ruined our marriage by leaving me and breaking my heart. You just can't expect life to go back to where it was Haley. Jeeze I'm surprised Luke forgave you so soon. I mean you are his best friend and you left him also. You might've loved me but you had a life long friendship with him." He then stormed out of the room and slammed the door on his way out. Leaving a crying Haley behind.

"Is that true Lucas? Do you hate me?" She whimpered.

"Sorry Hales, but I gota go after Nathan." Lucas Said, and left after his brother.

"I never new that one mistake would make me lose everyone that I ever cared for." Haley cried.

Tim sat on the bed and held his arms open for Haley and held her. "They'll forgive you soon sweetie. I promise. But hey at least you grew a friend."

"Tim you can't promise things like that. Nate is right. I can't force him to forgive me. And I love you for being my friend. I do. But I miss husband and my friends and its not enough." Haley got up and grabbed her purse and added, "I'm sorry I gota get out of here." She then slammed the door also, leaving a confused Tim to clean up Nathans mess.

As Haley walked the halls she got goosebumps, sensing someone watching her.

TBC

Next: Maybe i'll have a part with who is watching her.


	8. Chapter 8

Nathanlvr: you'll hate Nathan more now, sorry. But please keep on reading. There is more to come. Enjoy

naley-obsseshunz-xOx: girl there is so much going on in this story. You'll never guesss what will happen. But I really hope that you decide to continue reading my story. I loved your reply so enjoy and thanks

lilmonkeygirl31: aww im happy that my story makes you happy. Enjoy and thanks

Enjoy and send lots of love. Warning you,you may not like this part. You may hate me.

Warning number 2 it's a little mature.

Part 8

Hours later the boys were getting ready for bed, while Haley was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. She was not looking forward in going back in the room, sleeping with Tim, while her stubborn husband was in the same room but refused to share with her. She was anxious for the next day to start, so she did not have to be in the same room with a annoyed Nathan. She sighed loudly and thought, 'Well here I go.' She opened the bathroom door and walked out. The light was already shut, and the boys were already under there blankets. She had to change first and then she was ready for bed. She went to her drawer and pulled out baby blue PJ's. They were fleeche. Her shirt was labeled 'Baby Gurl'. She walked over to her bed and lied the clothes down. She looked at Tim, making sure he was asleep and groaned when she saw he was awake and eyes on her.

She Spat, "Tim you better close your eyes if you know whats good for you." She watched him obey her and she took her clothes off, with her eyes still on his. "You better not peak." She didn't bother looking at Nathan or Lucas, because she honestly didn't care if they saw her in the nude. They both have seen her naked. She put her legs thru the holes in her shorts and lifted them up.

"Don't worry Tim, your not missing anything." Nathan Snarled. Lucas groaned.

She bit her lip, refusing to respond to his nasty comment, not wanting another fight she just wanted to go to bed. She would be safe in her dreams. Nobody to haunt her. She took off her tanktop and placed her baby gurl top on. Placing her hands in her shirt, she took off her bra, the hard way, so Tim would not see her nipples. She then got into bed and placed the covers on her shivering body.

"Goodnight Boys." Haley Said, and then whispered, "I love you Nathan." And then proceeded in trying to sleep.

"Night Haley." Tim mumbled.

"Night Hales."

Nathan heard her.whiper, 'I love you Nathan.' He whispered, "I love you too." He new no one heard him, which he was greatful for, he was not ready for everyone to question him about Haley.

He grunted, "Night."

Then they all went to bed, wanting to get some much needed rest for tommarow. They had to practice, bright and early.

Haley woke up and noticed that all of the boys were gone, no note or anything, so she shrugged and got ready to go to practice. She placed on a black and white skirt, showing off her legs, and a white tank top. She placed some lipgloss on her lips, which made her lips pink. She licked her lips and smiled when she tasted watermelon. She grabbed her pom poms and made sure she had the key to her room and left to go to practice.

They were practicing at the Pirates School. Haley as long as everyone else were dreading it. The Pirates teams were full of bitches and jerks. Haley was not a big cheerleader type girl, only did it to help out her best friend Brooke.

She saw that the bus left without her and she sighed with annoyance, that meant that she had to walk to school and then she was going to be very late, and then Miss. Bitch, Peyton Sawyer is going to chew her ass out, and she was not even the cheerleading squads captian.

As she was walking along a few cars were behind her, driving fast. Some were beeping. A few buzzed by her and some shouted out of there windows.

"Ohh it's a Raven. We should run her over." Some bitch yelled, which obviously was a 'Pirate cheerleader.'

That car went by her and thankfully she was alive.

"Those colors suck." A girl snottily Said.

She just kept on walking, ignoring her rivals.

"You team is going to lose, cuz us boys are going to kick your teams ass." A jock shouted.

"Keep walking Raven, its good for you." Another jock shouted.

"OMG that is The Ravens All Star's wife." Someone gushed.

"WOW I don't care if you're a rival, I'd fuck you." A perverted jock, Said,winking as he went by.

All of a sudden a car pulled on the side of her. "Those guys are assholes, Don't listen to them, Wanna ride?" A guy Said.

Haley noticed the sound of a deep familiar voice, and turned to the voice and smiled, "Thankyou Lucas." She hopped in the car and he proceded driving.

"Lucas?" He asked confused.

She looked at him confused and Said, "Ya silly, Lucas, my best friend, what planet are you from? And btw how do you know that those guys are assholes."

He looked at her strangley and said, "Uh cuz I play with them."

She was obviously confused but decided to ignore his statement, because he could've meant agains't' them.

"So why aren't you at practice? Wouldn't Whitey be pissed at you?" She asked.

He still looked at her confused and said, "I don't have practice today. The other team is practising all day."

"Hmm that's odd, our team is practicing today." She Said, biting her lip.

"Uhh what are you on girl? Look at your colors and look at mine. Yours are black, white and blue and mine are green, yellow and black." He Said.

Haley frowned, very confused, but before she could say anything he got parked the car in a parking space and got out of the car, leaving her behind. 'What the hell was going on?' She thought, getting out of the car and slamming the door and walking towards her Rivals school, nervous as hell as to what to expect. 'This can't be so bad, I mean my school treats me like crap now, so it should be peachy.' She thought.

She walked into the school, walking down the hallways to the gym. She new where the gym was because they've had away games here before. She finally reached the gym, noticing everyone practicing, she sighed hating that she was late, she didn't want to upset Brooke. She was going to go into the gym, but decided to go pee first, Brooke would never let her releave herself during practice. She walked towards the girls locker room and entered. She walked by a few aisles, not looking to see if anyone was in there, She just wanted to find a empty bathroom stall, pee, wash her hands and go get lectured by Brooke, or actually hope not to get lectured by Brooke.

She groaned, she was actually a lot more afraid of what Peyton and Nathan were going to say and Brooke can be bitchy, but she is nothing to Pathan.

She did everything she said she would. Found an empty toilet. Peed. Washed her hands. She then ran her fingers thru her silky hair, getting it all together to throw in a messy bun. She redid her lipgloss and walked back out to the locker area. As she was walking by she heard some moaning. She rolled her eyes. Must be some horny teenagers. Why must she be in here with them? And it was coming from an area she had to walk by. Great. She didn't want to see there nastyness. She was coming up to the locker row the couple were, but just before she got there she heard someone moan, "Ohhh Nathan. Right there. Ohhh yes. Do it again." She stopped in her tracks, her lip between her teeth. Her eyes wet with tears. That sounded like Brooke. Her Brooke. And she moaned Nathan.

She walked a few more steps to the aisle and dreaded to look there way but did anyway. She gasped with shock at what she found. She saw Brooke up agains't the lockers, with her legs wrapped tightly around him. Her shirt on the ground and her nipples spilling out of her bra. With him slobbering all over them. His hands were on her ass, holding her tight, while he fucked her agains't the lockers.

"OMG that feels so good Nate. Faster. Faster." Brooke moaned, with her head leaning agains't the lockers, with her eyes shut.

Nate just grunted and obeyed her request. Driving faster in her.

They didn't seem to scene Haley or anyone in there because they kept on screwing like rabbits.

Well Haley had enough of this. She walked towards them to a locker that was open and slammed it as loud as she could, getting the couple's attention.

When the couple saw her they stopped what they were doing immediately.

Both ashamed and embarrassed at being caught by Nathan's wife and Brookes best friend.

"Haley." Brooke Started.

"Hales." Nathan started the same time as Brooke.

Haley lifted her eyes and glared at them both and silenced them with her hand and spat, "Don't you dare say your sorry. Because we all know that you are not, because if you were you would not of fucked my husband or my best friend and my husbands penis would not still be in my best friends vagina. Even though the wife is right here." That got there attention. Nathan quickly pulled out of Brooke and placed her feet on the floor, leaving her nude, with tears rolling down her face. Nathan sat down on a bench and covered himself as best as he could.

"How could you." Haley Whispered.

"Hales." Nathan Tried.

"Tutorwife." Brooke Said.

"HOW COULD YOU." Haley yelled.

"Hales." Nathan tried again.

"HOW COULD YOU." Haley screamed.

"HALES." Nathan yelled.

"Not you Nate. Brooke." Haley whispered. Her angry eyes glared at her best friend and spat, "HOW COULD YOU. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO LUCAS? HUH? HE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND. YOU LOVE HIM. HE LOVES YOU. HE DOES NOT DESERVE THIS. HE IS THE NICEST GUY IN THE WORLD. AND YOU FUCK HIM OVER BY FUCKING NATHAN, HIS BROTHER. YOU'RE A WHORE BROOKE DAVIS and ALWAYS WILL BE A WHORE." Tears streamed down her cheeks, Brookes as well. "I hope it was worth it because you lost your best friend and I'll be sure that you'll lose your boyfriend as well. He might be more forgiven then my asshole of a husband, but he'd never forgive you for this. For hurting him because even if he did forgive you he'd hate you for screwing his best friends husband. So I hoped you loved fucking my husband. I just hope you don't get pregnant, cause he'd most likely play a 'Dan Scott' on you." Haley then glanced at her husband who was surprisingly already dressed and tore her wedding ring off of her finger and sneered, "You can't forgive me for something as stupid as leaving you on a tour to. 'oh I duno, follow my dreams', well I'll never forgive you for fucking my best friend and room mate. I hope you enjoyed fucking her Nathan, because you'll never get to fuck me again and soon we will not be married any longer and you can fuck her as much as you want with no regrets. I want nothing to do with you. I don't want to see you or talk to you ever again. It's over. Have a nice life." Haley thru her wedding ring at Nathans head and it bounced off and fell to the floor. She chuckled at that. "I'm going to play 'a Nathan and not talk to you again. Don't try being a Haley and sweet talk your wife in forgiving you, because I'll never forgive you jackass.' "

Haley stormed out of the locker room, leaving the guilty couple behind. They were both hurt and ashamed but mostly disgusted by what they just did.

"I can't believe I ruined what was left to my marriage for 'Spread your legs Brooke.' " Nathan Said.

Brooke glared at him, "Oh what are you complaining for? It's not like you ever forgave her. Haley and Lucas are the only people in the world that ever gave two shits about me. And I lost them both for 'Screw a whore Nathan.' "

Nathan chuckled at the irony of that statement and she glared at him.

TBC: OK I know you hate me, I know you hate me. But it'll get better, I promise you. Just leave me some love.


End file.
